Wooden stakes are commonly used in the construction industry to indicate points or elevations in the land and to hold forms used to construct concrete objects, such as foundations, slabs or walkways. Because they are so widely used, a large number of stakes must be supplied to the workers. Although various sizes of stakes may be used, the more commonly used stakes measure one to two thick, one to two inches wide, and twelve to twenty-four inches long. In addition, they are typically made of relatively soft wood, such as fir or pine.
In order to provide adequate support, the stakes must be driven deeply into the ground. In some locations, the ground may be relatively hard thereby requiring the worker to hit the top surface of the stake with considerable force. Typically, the worker uses a claw hammer to apply the force which often destroys or severely mutilates the top surface of the stake, thereby preventing it from being used again. As a result, a large number of stakes are destroyed during construction at, of course, a great expense and inconvenience.
In the fence or wall building industry, ornamental posts are often used. Typically, such posts are placed in concrete which hardens around the lower portion of the post. During construction, it is sometimes necessary to lightly tap on the top surface of the post which can leave unsightly markings or blemishes. A protective driving cap which can be easily and conveniently used to drive such posts into the ground would be highly desirable.
When constructing certain structures, it is also sometimes necessary to drive the stakes into the ground at pre-determined locations and at different angles. For example, when constructing concrete forms, multiple stakes are often placed along the outside surface of the form. In order to provide adequate support, these stakes must be spaced at suitable distances apart. The amount of spacing required between stakes depends on such factors as: the size of the lumber used to construct the form, and; the height of the form above the ground. For the construction worker who must perform a multitude of tasks, such information can be easily forgotten.
When using longer stakes or posts in the fence building industry, it may also be important that the stake's or post's longitudinal axis be maintained in a vertical position while being driven into the ground. For a worker working alone or without assistance on sloped terrain, such a task can be difficult. A driving cap that helps the worker to determine and maintain the stake's or post's longitudinal axis while driving it into the ground, would be highly desirable.
None, of the driving cap structures known heretofore, neither address nor attempt to solve the above mentioned problems.